The present invention relates to timed presentations, and more specifically, to the display of user comments associated with timed presentations.
Several social media and other types of websites include presentations (e.g., music output, video displays) lasting varying lengths of time. These websites often facilitate the input of user comments associated with the presentations. In addition, user comments may be sorted by a vote-based process. Sometimes the user comments pertain to a specific time within the presentation. However, the current organization and display of user comments may result in a viewer completing the entire presentation, then seeing the comment specifying a time within the presentation, and subsequently having to go back to the presentation to find the time pertaining to the comment. The process of re-starting the presentation to find the time pertaining to a comment may be frustrating to the viewer, especially when the presentation is data intensive and slow to load.